


A Spring In His Step

by LilyAnson



Series: Seasons of the Lost [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Soulmates, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Cass gets sent into the mist once again, a place where those without souls go when they die.  He meets someone he hasn't seen in a long time.





	A Spring In His Step

As this wasn’t the first time Castiel had been killed he was used to the opaque and hazy look of the scenery. He sighed in resignation. He would either be sent back or not. He never knew for sure if he was going to be revived it just happened. If he ended up being sent back again he would do his best to watch over humanity and take care of the Winchesters. That was his job and he didn’t mind doing it. Sometimes though he wished he could just rest. As the surroundings solidified Castiel didn’t realized he recognize the location. 

To be fair that wasn’t completely surprising. While he did occasionally travel just to view his Father’s handiwork he definitely hadn’t seen everything. If he wasn’t going to be resuscitated once again then this was likely to be his final residence. Even if he was to be sent back later there was no reason not to inspect things. Walking forward he inspected the playground that had appeared out of the mist. He’d had more than enough dealings with spirits to realize the children playing on the equipment were only memories of the past. 

“Howdy Clarence,” a familiar voice stated directly behind him.

Castiel whirled around and stared in shock. “Meg?”

“You were expecting someone else?”

“I wasn’t expecting anyone,” he told her truthfully.

“Well you got me,” she replied. 

Shifting her weight to the other foot she flashed one of her intriguing smiles. He was never quite sure how to read any of her expressions. Just when he thought he had something figured out she would surprise him once again. He made an effort to focus his thoughts. He still had no clue where he was or what Meg was doing here. “Where are we?” he asked. Her smile fell suddenly and Castiel frowned at the instant change.

“Nowhere really,” Meg stated dismissively. “I just thought you’d appreciate something with a more ‘human’ touch.”

“Those impressions were never human,” Castiel stated.

“Geez Cass give a girl credit for trying,” Meg huffed.

“Are you truly a girl?”

“Are you truly male?”

“I suppose you have a point.”

“Does gender really matter to the likes of us? Especially now?”

“I suppose not,” he acquiesce. “You still did not tell me what you’re doing here.”

“Not a clue how I ended up here,” she answered with another shrug. “One second I was helping you lot get away with the angel tablet the next thing I know I ended up here. I’m not even sure where here is exactly.”

“The mist,” Castiel informed her. “It’s where those with no souls end up when they pass from the mortal world. Though, in all the times I’ve been here I’ve never seen another.”

“Until you came along I haven’t seen anyone else either,” Meg admitted. “You’re the first person I’ve seen since I got here. So this ‘mist’ place. It’s like, what, the afterlife?”

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed. 

“And there’s no leaving it?”

Castiel hesitated. “God could resurrect one who was stuck here.”

“But you don’t think he’s going to do that?” Meg guessed.

“I told you, never have I come across another here. Not only that…”

Meg cocked an eyebrow and waited.

Instead of answering Castiel pulled her close and held her tight. “I’ve missed you,” he murmured softly, letting his eyes slide shut. “No one ever told me, you have to understand that. I wanted to look for you but I didn’t know if you wanted me to. I never knew you were dead.” It was true. If he’d known she had been killed he would have done anything to find a way to bring her back. If he had just known… 

“What does it mean then? I mean if you’ve never seen anyone else here then how did we end up here together?”

“I don’t know and frankly I don’t care. Do you know how much I’ve missed you,” Castiel told her hugging her more tightly. “As long as you’re here that’s all that matters.”

Meg gave another one of her deep, hearty, laughs. “Take it easy Cass. If I’ve learned anything from my stay here it’s that we have plenty of time.”

“Mm eternity,” Castiel agreed. “I feel like I’ve been existing in the middle of a storm and I finally came out the other side.”

“April showers,” Meg murmured.

“What?”

“It’s just something my vessel used to say. April showers bring May flowers.”

“As long as I have you I don’t need any other flowers,” Castiel replied leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
